Pirate Clash
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: Keira is a captain of her own ship. But when a storm capsizes the ship and kills all her crew, she is rescued by a stubborn, idiotic half demon name Inuyasha. How will this play out? Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Keira belongs to me. Rated for a little of Miroku action...
1. Chapter 1

(Keira P.O.V)

My blonde braid whipped back in the wind as I stand at the helm.

"Get that sail down!" I yell at my crew over the roar of the storm. They scurried around the deck, following their captain's orders. The wind and rain threaten us to slip, but we held our ground. Although our numbers and ship were small, we can brave this storm. I keep the wheel steady with my hands as we head into the eye of the storm. We are too far in to out run this storm out.

"Captain!" a man's voice yelled. I look up to the crow's nest and follow his finger to where he was pointing to; my face fell into despair. A few miles behind us, a wave as tall as our ship was speeding towards us. I turn back to my crew.

"BELAY THAT LAST ORDER AND GET THAT SAIL UP AGAIN!" I scream at them, hearing the desperation in my voice. My crew looked at me, confused. Then they saw the big tsunami racing towards us. They ran about the deck again, having a new purpose. Soon enough, the sail was up again, taking on renewed wind and speed, but it was too late. If I've seen the wave sooner, we would've been able to avoid it. But now we were in the danger zone. The top curve was over our heads and in seconds, we will be completely engulfed.

"Hold onto something!" I scream as the wave descended on us. My crew will not be scattered, they had safety ropes tied around their waist, while I had none. I hold onto the wheel for dear life and water surged around me. I hold my breath and open my eyes. The ship was completely submerged but will not take on water. We plugged her up too well for the water to find a way in. It will rise out soon, but my hold was slipping and I knew the current will take me away. All was calm under water, although the cold was suffocating. I finally let go and floated away from my ship and crew. My heart ache by my loss, but if I die today, I can watch over my ship and crew in Davy Jones. The idea comforted me as I said a silent goodbye to my life's treasures… but I will not go down without a fight. I guess you can say I got it from my pirate life. I kick my legs until I break the surface. The waves thrash me around without any glee. I try to stay above the water, but the waves drag me down. I am now certain I am going to die. I'm so tired and I know I'm going to pass out soon. I use the last of my strength to scream "help!" but I knew it was hopeless. I go down, unable to move. It was so calm underwater. This is an okay place to die. I close my eyes to wait for the end. I feel a tug upwards. So is this is how it feels to die?


	2. Chapter 2

(InuYasha P.O.V)

I swim through the roaring waves, carrying the unconscious girl with me. I head towards my ship, just a few hundred feet away. We heard her yell and just saw her before she went under. Sango, Shippo and Miroku annoyed me to dive after her. I thought I was the captain here. They threw the rope down and easily caught it with my free hand. My crew pulled us up and on the deck, and I shake the water off me. I look down. Miroku was doing it again.

_RUB RUB_

_SLAP!_

"What is wrong with you!?" Sango screamed, "She's dying!" Miroku puts his hands up in defense. I roll my eyes and sit down next to her.

"What can I say?" Miroku asked, "It's this cursed hand!" I look down at the girl. She was pretty, tan skin, high cheek bones, high, curved eyebrows'. But her face was pale and she wasn't breathing. I sniff the air around her, making sure she didn't smell of death. I did smell death, but I also smelled a hint wood smoke and pine trees. She's not dead yet, but close.

"She's not breathing!" Sango exclaimed as she kneeled down next to her.

"Someone needs to give her breath back!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"I humbly accept the challenge to…" Miroku starts.

_SLAP!_

"Pervert." Sango said angrily as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"You people take too long." I say before putting my mouth to hers and blow air into her lungs. Her lips were as cold as the water. Her high cheek bones brought out her sunken face. I wonder what she has been through to look like that now. She was small, two thirds of my height. But she _was_ beautiful. I was about to give up on my ninth breath when she started to cough up water. She shivered uncontrollably.

"Take her to my cabin, Miroku." I say softly. He nodded and picked her up. Sango followed closely behind with Kilala and Shippo on her shoulders. I sigh and look at my crew.

"What are you looking at!? GET BACK TO WORK!" I yell at them. They snap out of their daze and run around the deck, tripping over each other. Sometimes it's good to know that they think you're a demon. But I'm not a full fledge demon. I'm only half. But they didn't know that. The thought make me snicker.

(Keira P.O.V)

I wake up to find a hair ball at my side. I swat it away and sit up to stretch in a bed.

_THUD!_

"OW!" I freeze in mid stretch and look on the floor to where the hair ball landed. A little kid sat and rubbed his head. I look down to see I'm not in my own clothes. I'm in a loose fitting white shirt and loose fitting black pants with a black belt to keep them up. My hair was undone and fell around me like a veil. I look around for my own clothes and find I'm a cabin. To my left, the walls were all glass, giving me the view of the sea. The sunlight glittered off the water like thousands of tiny stars. To my right was a wooden wall with a desk. Maps and papers littered the area. And in front of me, the door with a brass knob. I considered to make a break for it, but thought better of it.

"Where am I?" I ask the hair ball while I put my hair up into a braid. "You're on Captain InuYasha's ship." Who the heck is InuYasha? Just then the door opens and a man come in. He had a loose fitting purple shirt and tight black pants with black knee high boots.

"Why hello!" he says a little too enthusiastic, "How are you feeling this fine day?"

"Good…." I say cautiously. Is this InuYasha?

"Great! Then there is one question I must ask you."

"What?" I snap. He grabs my hands, looks me in the eye and says,

"Will you bear my child?" I sit there, shell shocked. Then anger rolls though me.

_SLAP!_

"SICKO!" I yell at him. "GET OUT!" he made a pout face.

"AW, don't be like that." He pouted while rubbing his cheek where I slapped him. Just then a woman comes in. She was wearing a white skirt that barely touched her knees and a tight fitting cream shirt. She drags him out by the ear.

"Wait! Sango!" then she threw him out of the door and slam it shut. She turns on me, with a smile.

"Sorry about that." She says, rubbing the back of her head. "What's your name?"

"Keira…"

"Nice to meet you Keira, I'm Sango. And that guy was Miroku."

"Hey what about me!" the little hair ball said.

"Oh! Sorry! This is Shippo." She said as the little hair ball or _Shippo_ jumped on her shoulder.

"Where are my clothes?" I say with an uneasy tone.

"Oh! Sorry! There are on the chair right next to you." she says. I look over and there they were. Blue shirt, brown pants, brown belt, but where's my boots?

"Where are my boots?"

"Still drying from last night."

"Can I go out on deck?"

"Are you sure you feel good enough to start moving around?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then, I'll show you out." She turned and started to walk out the door. I followed a couple of steps behind. We walk through the hallway and onto the deck. The sun blazed in my eyes as I put a hand up to block it. The crew man worked around us, swapping the deck and making sure the ropes were good and tight. I look up at the helm. A man with a red shirt and black bandana stood, his long, white hair billowed in the wind. Sango noticed my stare and leaned over.

"That's Captain InuYasha. He's the one who saved your life." Sango whispered. My eyes widen at saved my life.

"What did he do?" I asked with my hand over my mouth. She did the same.

"Nothing Miroku would've done." I laugh. He looked over to me and strutted over.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled at me. My laugh turned onto silence. Then I gave him a glare.

"Your ugly face." I reply in a cool voice.

"Is that the way you treat the person that saved your butt and let you sleep in their bed!" he yelled.

"It wasn't my choice; anyway, you didn't have to save my butt. You could've left me out there to die!"

His face got red. We stared at each other for a while, sizing each other up, seeing who will look away first.

"So, you don't care for your life?" he asks.

"There are more important people than me."

"Well in that case," he took out his sword that got three times bigger than his sheath, "let me help you that."

"I would accept, but…" I took out my katana, "I don't go down without a fight." He snickered. We got into our battle positions and circled each other. The crew made a big circle around us to watch the fight unravel. I look for a sign he might attack.

A flick of an eye,

A tension in his body,

A blink.

I kept his steady gaze. It was a flick of an eye to the right. He charge at me, his sword raised. I angle me blade to deflect the blow. Our swords met with a loud clang. The crowd roared. The blow wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Unless… he was going easy on me. I boil with rage, but I kept my face. I snicker, and he did the same. He disengages and back flipped backwards, landing in his stance.

"Show off." I mutter. I run towards him, sword at my side, planning to cut him on his right leg. He blocked and pushed on me. I had an idea forming. I pretend to stumble backwards, right to the railing. My legs caught and I fell. Putting my sword in its sheath, I grab the railing. I could hear feet running towards me. Inuyasha's face popped over me as I hoisted myself up and gave him a kick in the face using the rails as a platform to help. He staggered back in surprise, as I landed lightly on the deck. I pull out my sword and get ready for his attack. He runs towards me in the same fashion. I put my blade up to block. Our blades met but he did something different. He didn't put any weight on his sword; he wanted our swords to meet. My eyes widen with realization but it was too late. With a few flicks of his wrist, my sword went flying out of my hands. It clanged across the deck. We looked at each other. He snickered and swung his sword at my head. I duck and stepped behind him. I got him in a head lock. He twisted out and swung his sword again, this time at my legs. I jump and landed on my feet. He lunged, and I side step, leaving one foot out to trip him. Once he was falling, I land on top of him, pinning his left arm with my right leg and stretched my left foot so that his sword and hand were out stretched. I take out my hidden tanto (on my right leg) and put it to his throat. I win. He growled at me.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked. Everything was silent, then, the cheering began. I stand up and put my tanto back.

"You're not worth it." I mutter and walk back to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

(InuYasha P.O.V)

I sit there watching her walking away. She could've killed me and take the ship. Why didn't she? Then I remember her last words. "_You're not worth it."_ Rage boils though me. I get up and run to my cabin. Where else would she go? The door was locked and I kick it.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" I yell through the door.

"Fat chance." She muttered. I stand there, trying to think of some good comeback. I didn't come up with anything.

"InuYasha let me try." I turned to find that Miroku followed me. He's features were emphasize by the candlelight in the hallway.

"No, I got an idea."

"Why didn't you kill me out there? You could've taken my ship." I say. There was a silence.

"That's not how I do things." She said in a whisper.

"Don't you want to take our ship?" Miroku said. I decided to just listen. Miroku was better at getting information out of people than me.

"No."

"Why?"

"I have my own ship to get back to." Bingo.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine." She opens the door and bores her blue eyes into mine.

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" She asks.

"Because I don't like a stranger on my ship." I say. She glares at me. Then she turns and sits in the chair.

"Where are you from?" Miroku asks.

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because that's where we are going to drop you off."

"My town was burned down. Courteous of King George."

"Where was your town?"

"In Charleston, Virginia." No wonder she's so rebellious. She's a colonist. And she must be a patriot; she doesn't seem like the following type.

"What about you guys?"

"Japan. Where were you when the storm hit?"

"Where do you think?" I could hear sarcasm dripping off her voice. My face got hot, but I kept my temper.

"What kind of boat were you on?"

"I was on my pirate ship."

"So you're a pirate too."

"Yep." I start walking out the door. So, she's a colonist and she's a pirate. You don't find many girls like that. I walk outside and to the helm. I wave the man off. He saluted and walked away. I kept my eyes on the horizon, thinking about my plan. Then Miroku has to butt in.

"So… what did you think of Miss Keira?" He asked while nudging my arm with his elbow.

"Nothing you would think about."

"You got to admire her though." He said longingly.

"Shut up. Anyways, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Her town was burned down by King George, and you think she'd want revenge, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she has her own pirate ship."

"Oh, I get it. We join forces and kill King George."

"And you know who is King George's general is, right?"

"Naraku?"

"Yep. We kill King George and Naraku and we both get revenge!"

"So, you're kinda using her."

"NO!" He put his hands up in defense at my outburst.

"When are you going to tell Keira?"

"When this is all over."


	4. Chapter 4

(Keira P.O.V)

_I'm sitting in the corner of my house. Fire was everywhere and in the distance, I could hear Screams of woman and children. I wrap my small arms around my body as mom fought off the red coats. The clang of swords ringed in my ears._

_ "Is she the last one?!" they yell at us. _

_ "NO!" my mom yell back. She was getting tired and soon, they will be over powered. My mom went down. Her sword dropped from her hand and the red coat slit her stomach open. She screamed and fell to the floor. Then they turn to me. I attempted to run, but one of the soldiers slashed me across the back. I screamed and fell to the floor. I looked back to see his sword rise for the final blow._

_ "Wait." A man said. Everybody froze. A man with long black hair came through the door. His eyes where glazed with evil and his red outfit made them stand out._

_ "Leave her here. She will die from the bleeding. We need to get going anyway." He said bluntly. All the soldiers saluted him and filed out the door and my eyes were on them every second. But the man stayed. He walked over to me and pulled me up the hair. I let out a yelp as I got eye level with him._

_ "If you do live, your all alone in this world. So what the point of living for you?" he whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes to stop the tears. _

_ "And if you are the little waterbender, then you will suffer for eternity in fire. Just like your mother" He threw me to the floor. I let out a sob. I look up to meet his eyes. His red irises seem like they bore humor, but cold and dark. His lips played a smile as he walked out the door. The heat was almost unbearable now. I put my hands over my head as a beam fell down towards my head and screamed…_

I wake up screaming and sitting upright in InuYasha's bed. I take short ragged breaths as I try to calm down. Sweet drips down my face and I was so overly hot in InuYasha's cloths (mine we're still not dry), I had to go outside. I run out the door and up the stairs. I throw open another door and cool, sweet air greets me. I take a deep breath and walk to the prow. I grab the railing and look out the sea. It was so beautiful at night, especially when the full moon is out. I look down were the ship meets the water and remember the reason why I came out here. I've been having that same nightmare for the past 10 years. That's why I don't normally go to sleep. But why did mom have to die for my sake? She could've left me with the red coats. But they would've killed me for what I am. I look up to the sky and close my eyes. The full moon gives me strength, but why do I have to be a waterbender? Why was I gifted with such ability? Why am I Poseidon's daughter?! I could feel the movement of the waves, rhythmic and lulling. Back and forth, back and forth. Whenever I stand like this on the night of the full moon, I could almost feel my father's presence. But I still hate him, for leaving me and my mom so early, and for mot being there when my mom really needed him. I never meet him, but actions speak louder than words. Then, the sound of footsteps approaching me from behind broke my concentration. I slightly turn my head and open my eyes.

"What are you doing out here so late? You should be asleep." InuYasha says to me.

"I don't sleep." I say bluntly back. He stands next to me looking out to sea as I was.

"I heard you scream."

"I should have thought so."

"Why did you? It hurt my ears." I glare at him.

"That is none of your concern."

"Fine. It was just a question."

"Then I have a question for you."

"What."

"Are you a half demon?" he snapped his head at me.

"Who told you?" he asked angrily.

"You did, just now. But you just justify the answer. I had my suspicions."

"What were they?"

"First, you were that bandana around your head like your trying to hide something. Second, your sword is a demon sword, that's way when we fought yesterday; your crew was at the railing of the ship. And third, your crew seems scared of you, but I think you told them you are a full fledge demon so they would follow you, because nobody likes a half demon." I say. His eyes widen.

"Feh." he turned his head back to sea. "Then you should answer my question since you learned my secret." I hesitated before answering.

"Fine. Whenever I go to sleep, I have the same nightmare over and over again. There, you happy?"

"What's your nightmare about?"

"I can't tell you until you tell me a secret."

"I'm half of a dog demon."He said while he took his bandana off. It revealed two dog ears. I stare at him for a moment. That's why he heard me scream because of his sensitive hearing. But he just went out and told me. I thought I would have to weasel something out of him.

"It's when my mom died." I whispered. There was silence for a long time as InuYasha put his bandana back on.

"What about your dad?"

"Lost at sea." I replied quickly. I can't tell him about my dad. That'll set off more questions.

"How long have you been alone?" That took me by surprise. I have never had that question about my mom or dad before.

"Ten years."

"Do you know who killed her?" he asked quietly.

"King Georges general, Naraku."

I look up into his golden eyes. It almost seemed like he knows my pain. I just saw the slightest glint in his eye that showed pity, but then the masked resumed. He blushed and turned back to the ocean. I did the same. There was a long silence after that.

"My parents died too." I stare up at him. Did he just say what I think he said? Why are we even having this conversation? I look up at him to realize he was looking at me. His eyes were sad and confused. Like a child's. But his golden irises were almost hypnotic; swirling pools of gold, with a hint of brown. I look down, embarrass. Then felt his hand cupping my chin. He lifted my head up to make me look into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before his lips touched mine. My eyes widen at the sudden contact. I've have never kissed a boy before. I don't know what to do. I just stand there, looking at his closed eyes. He pressed harder. This is so awkward, we were just fighting and now we are kissing! But…. why do I feel this way? A stirring in my chest; it almost feels like…home?

"I told you there was something going on with those two," said a man. Me and InuYasha both jerk away and look towards the deck. There, Miroku and Sango stood. Sango looked so surprised and confused, but Miroku had a perverted smile on his face. InuYasha's face got so red, I almost laugh. But the comment was towards me too so… I got mad too.

"How long did you guys stand there?" I ask.

"Long enough." Miroku laughed. My face got hot. I could feel the waves rising with my anger.

"So…. What did you guys talk about." He said mysteriously.

"Nothing you would've talked about!" me and InuYasha scream at him. I head to InuYasha's cabin and he headed to the helm. But then the ship rocked wildly. I flew back into InuYasha and we both hit the deck.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at me.

"It's not my fault!" I scream at him. We both got up as the water burst up. A huge kraken rose from the waves. Its skin, a sickly green, glistens as the moonlight hit its body. Its head (that looked like a ball that flattened) rose out of the water. Its tentacles squirmed on the side of its body, ready to fight. It was at least as tall as the ship, maybe two times as big!

"Kraken!" Sango yelled. I ran to the cabin to grab my sword. The monster was still shaking the ship violently. I run into the cabin, grabbed my sword, and ran back outside. InuYasha was already hogging the glory. He was high in the air, slashing at the things head. The kraken was waving its arms wildly and screaming its head off as it tried to hit InuYasha. It succeeded; InuYasha went into the water with a huge SPLASH! Sango's little cat thing transformed into a huge cat, almost the size of a lion, and Sango jumped onto its back. It flew high in the air, but got knocked down by the kraken too. Me and Miroku are the only ones left. If I don't use my waterbending, we could all drown.

"I got this." I say to Miroku. His eyes widen.

"But, you might get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and started to bend water so it was a path for me upward. As soon as I got over the krakens head, I start blood bending. The kraken stopped moving as I bend. I slashed at his head with water like sword. It hit. It was over. Blood erupted from its head as the sea's hands greedily pulled it under. The sea was stained with crimson. I bend back down towards the ship and land gracefully on deck. Inuyasha, Sango, And Kilala were back on the ship.

"How did you..?"InuYasha started but then the ship rock again. A tentacle wrapped around me, pinning my arms so I couldn't bend. I struggled as it pulled me down into the sea. I plunged in and opened my eyes. The kraken was still alive! How could this be? I thought I killed him! The tentacle squeezed me harder and harder. I knew I was going to run out of breath soon. The kraken opened his mouth, a parrots beak, and was about to clamp down. I closed my eyes. InuYasha….you better come…. and get me….


	5. Chapter 5

(InuYasha P.O.V)

I dive into the sea. It was so dark, I almost couldn't see. But the full moon acted like a lantern in the darkness.

I squint in the water as I swim faster. I could make out the still house of the kraken. What was it doing? It's as if…. It's going to eat something. Oh no… Keira! I swim faster and faster and took Tetsaiga out. The Wind Scar made the kraken history. I look around the floating pieces of flesh and blood for Keira. Where is she?! Then, I saw her; she was almost at the darkness beyond! I swim towards her, hook my arm around her waist and swim up to the surface; almost out of breath. Then, we broke. Sweet air fills my lungs. Keira cough violently and finally opened her eyes.

"Inu…Yasha?" she whispered.

"InuYasha!" Shippo screamed from the deck. Keira started to shake uncontrollably. I have to get her on deck before she gets hypothermia or something. My crew threw down the rope ladder.

"Hang on." I tell Keira as I hoist her over my shoulder. She was dazed but gripped hard on the back of my shirt. I didn't mind. I climbed the ladder with one hand, the other around her waist. Once on deck, I put Keira down and wrap a blanket around her shoulders. She was still shivering uncontrollably. The crew gathered around us, for reasons I don't know. I scoop her up in my arms and headed down to my cabin.

"Miroku, follow." I say bluntly as I walk. I could hear his footsteps fall into mine as the men made a path for us towards the door.

"Well don't just stand there, get to work!" Sango's voice ringed out, as Miroku opened the door. In less than a minute, we were in my cabin.

"Do you want me to get anything Captain?" Miroku asked softly.

"More blankets." I say. He nodded his head in assent and rushes out the door. I look down at Keira. Her face was pale, almost transparent. Her eyes were closed and her lips were a bluish purple. Her breathing was shallow and soft. I lay her down on the bed and strip her down to her under cloths because I knew if I go farther…. I don't even want the think about it. There were very few blankets in my cabin, so I had to put the covers over her until Miroku got back. I sniff the air, she still smells like wood smoke and pine trees. She must have grown up somewhere like that. If she could smell this, I think she would be reminded of her home. The smell comforted me, but I don't want to lose her. Not like Kikyo…. Just then he burst through the door with Sango. Miroku had an armful of blankets. Sango knelt by the bedside while Miroku just drop the blankets on the floor next to me.

"Make sure the crew is doing what they're supposed to do."I say to him. He nods and leaves me and Sango with Keira. We got to work right away. I turn to face the sea as Sango got Keira's under clothes off, get her into my clothes, and wrap a blanket around her.

"You can turn around now." She whispered as I turn. Keira was wrapped in a blue, soft blanket. I come to her bedside and asked Sango what I could do.

"Wrap her feet and hands up." We got to work.

(Keira P.O.V)

I could hear the waves crashing against the ships hull as I sleep in my cabin. I rolled over to get in a better position that will let me sleep. I know at any moment, Master Kuro will barge in and wake me up. I could feel dread seep into my chest. Just then, I could feel a touch in my cheek.

"Keira?" it was barley a whisper, but I caught it. It wasn't Master Kuro's, but it _was_ a guy's voice. The thought of a stranger in cabin scared me. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in my cabin. I stared up into the hypnotic golden eyes of InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" I ask, uncertain if this was a dream or not.

"Hey, good to see your eyes again." He said back. Then it all came back to me; the kraken, my waterbending, the….kiss and our conversation. I sit up and start shivering as the blankets fall off of me. I see that I'm InuYasha's same cloths that I woke up in the morning I was first on this ship. My hair was undone too.

"I thought you were dead for a second there." He says to me quietly.

"Well, I'm alive. Just so ya know." I say. The corner of his lips twitched up. Then, he was smiling and laughing.

"Ya, and good thing too."

"So…. I'm sure you have some questions for my huh." I say slowly, not wanting the words to escape. But this will come up sooner or later, so best to get it over with.

"Ya sure you feel up to it?"

"I've been asleep for a while, so I should be."

"Ok…. So, what was that weird water thing you did?"

"It's called waterbending."

"Ok, so how can you do it?" Should I tell him about my father, or wait.

"I don't know. I just found out when I was little and enhanced my ability." I lied. He took a breath to speak, but Miroku burst through the door.

"Captain! Koga's ship is on the horizon! I think he means to board!" Miroku says, very quickly. InuYasha stands up from his chair and growls.

"Go take the helm, I'll be out in a sec." he says sharply. After he leaves, he turns to my, face soften.

"Who's Koga?" I ask.

"One of my enemies. But I think you should hide…."

"No! I can fight!"

"But he will take you. Anyways, you're not up to fight in your condition…"

"I'm fine! You don't know how I feel, so why should you make my own decisions for me!"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" I fall silent. Does this mean he has feelings for me?

"I'm sorry, it's just. Most of my life people have made my own decisions for me." I apologized.

"Do you really think you can fight?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you can fight. Just no waterbending!" I smile and nod my head. "Ok, get dress." He walks out the door without another word. I sit there, replaying his words over in my mind. "_Because I don't want to lose you!"_ How could he lose me? I can take care of myself! Everybody thought girls were weak and the only good thing they can do is house work. Well, I showed them! It's just like black people! Ugh! I throw the covers off and get my clothes on. A tight fitting blue tank top, tight brown pants with a brown belt. I also put my sword on my belt and put my tanto in my knee high brown boots. I haven't worn them since I fell off my ship. I flex my toes in a familiar touch of leather as I put my hair up into a braid. Running outside to the fight, my heart flutters at the familiar excitement I've been missing.


End file.
